


Happy Birthday Imouto

by I0hate0Friday



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Elite Four, F/F, Family, Gen, I just added a fan art piece to this, Other, Sister bounding, Sister-Sister Relationship, non incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I0hate0Friday/pseuds/I0hate0Friday
Summary: Mako and Satsuki plan to give Ryuko a surprise party !





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Preview

____________________________________________

 

“This is it, isn’t it?” the great warrior asked the huge beast.  
“It wouldn’t be if you just joined me! Think about it, having all the power imaginable to do whatever you want! Granting all your deepest wishes!” the beast answered in a demonic voice.  
“Thanks, but I’m not interested in the slights.”  
“ _ **FOOL!!!**_ You think you can stop me?! - the beast roared in fury - I warn you, that I’ll give you no mercy! You’re doomed !!!!!!!”  
“ _Humpf_  – she smiled genially and defiantly – I wouldn’t expect less of you!”

Then, they both lunged at each other, the earth trembling and cracking in reaction of their unbelievable strength. Thunder and rain dancing in the sky!  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”  
“ _ **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR** **!!!!!!!!**_ ”  
And then-

 

-the telephone ranged at the Mankanshoku house.  
‘ _Ooowwww why does the phone always rings every time Mako is in the middle of her cozy bath!?_ – she lamented in her thoughts – _princess Breasts-of-Justice was about to defeat Knight-mare-purple-purple-noddle-arms!’_  
She dropped her toys in the tub, and without rinsing herself, she picked a towel and rushed for the living room.

  
“Am comin’ , am comin’!!!”

Unfortunately, her wet feet made her slid through out the living room, straight to the couch, slamming her belly against it’s armrest in the process.  
“Oomph!!!!” She exhaled painfully. Still, she muster all her strength to, slowly but firmly, stretch herself towards the phone on the other side of the couch.

  
“M-must. . . re. . . reach . . . the PHONE!!!”  
Her fingertips brushed it just enough to drop the handle on the cushions. It bounced once and she managed to grasp it. Raising it with difficulty to her ear - “Moshi moooshi~!” – she answered it bubbly and up beat as always as if nothing had happened.

  
“Mankanshoku”  
“S-Satsuki-sama! How ar-OUCH! Ouchouchouchouchooooooouch! – she yelled and rubbed her eyes fervently.  
“Are you ok?! What happened?” she asked worried.  
“Oh don’t worry! Just got a bit of soup in my eyes ! I didn’t get to rinse my hair right in the shower!” she said after she successfully cleaned her face with the towel.

  
“I’m sorry for calling at such inconvenient time.”  
“ No probs! But Ryuko-chan is not here right now though, you wanna leave a message?”  
“Actually I wish to talk to you”  
“Me ?”   
“Uh-hum”  
“Oh, sure thing! Shoot!”  
“I need your assistance with something very important”  
“Oooooooh, super duper serious mission for Mako . . . am in! What is it?! What is it?!”  
“I would like to discuss it in person, can you come meet me here at the mansion? Unless you have a compromise right n-”  
“I’m on my way!”- _CLICK_ !

  
A giggle escaped the lips of the older teen as she rested the phone back on it’s place with a smile lingering on her lips.

  
‘ _Ah, Mankanshoku and her antics._ . .’ - she thought shaking her head.

 

_**Continue . . .** _


	2. Chapter 2

This is it, isn’t it?” the great warrior asked the huge beast.  
“It wouldn’t be if you just joined me! Think about it, having all the power imaginable to do whatever you want! Granting all your deepest wishes!” the beast answered in a demonic voice.  
“Thanks, but I’m not interested in the slights.”  
**_“FOOL!!!_** You think you can stop me?! - the beast roared in fury - I warn you, that I’ll give you no mercy! You’re doomed !!!!!!!”  
_“Humpf_ – she smiled genially and defiantly – I wouldn’t expect less of you!”  
Then, they both lunged at each other, the earth trembling and cracking in reaction of their unbelievable strength. Thunder and rain dancing in the sky!  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”  
**_“RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!”_**  
And then-

-the telephone ranged at the Mankanshoku house.  
_‘Ooowwww why does the phone always rings every time Mako is in the middle of her cozy bath!?_ – she lamented in her thoughts – _princess Breasts-of-Justice was about to defeat Knight-mare-purple-purple-noddle-arms!’_  
She dropped her toys in the tub, and without rinsing herself, she picked a towel and rushed for the living room.

“Am comin’ , am comin’!!!”  
Unfortunately, her wet feet made her slid through out the living room, straight to the couch, slamming her belly against it’s armrest in the process.  
_“Oomph!!!!”_ She exhaled painfully. Still, she muster all her strength to, slowly but firmly, stretch herself towards the phone on the other side of the couch.

“M-must. . . re. . . reach . . . the PHONE!!!”  
Her fingertips brushed it just enough to drop the handle on the cushions. It bounced once and she managed to grasp it. Raising it with difficulty to her ear - “Moshi moooshi~!” – she answered it bubbly and up beat as always as if nothing had happened.

“Mankanshoku”  
“S-Satsuki-sama! How ar- _OUCH!_ Ouchouchouchouchooooooouch! – she yelled and rubbed her eyes fervently.  
“Are you ok?! What happened?” she asked worried.  
“Oh don’t worry! Just got a bit of soap in my eyes ! I didn’t get to rinse my hair right in the shower!” she said after she successfully cleaned her face with the towel.

“I’m sorry for calling at such inconvenient time.”  
“ No probs! But Ryuko-chan is not here right now though, you wanna leave a message?”  
“Actually I wish to talk to you”  
“Me ?”  
“Uh-hum”  
“Oh, sure thing! Shoot!”  
“I need your assistance with something very important”  
“Oooooooh, super duper serious mission for Mako . . . am in! What is it?! What is it?!”  
“I would like to discuss it in person, can you come meet me here at the mansion? Unless you have a compromise right n-”  
“I’m on my way!”- _CLICK_ !

A giggle escaped the lips of the older teen as she rested the phone back on it’s place with a smile lingering on her lips.

 _‘Ah, Mankanshoku and her antics. . .’_ \- she thought shaking her head.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“I believe this meal will be suitable to please our guest Satsuki-san.”

“That’s no doubt it will meet her expectations and more, but enough to satisfy her . . . _‘peculiar’_ appetite on the other hand is quite the challenge, even for you.” she joked. “ _Heh heh_ , well then if it is all of your liking, I’ll be taking my leave. Unless the madam desires something else ?”  
“No thank you. That will be all Soroi.”

  
_Knock, knock knock knock knock. **Knock. Knock** ~!_  
“That must be her.” He said and went to the door.  
_“Hum.”_ She agreed taking a sip of her tea.

“HI SATS- OH! I mean, Hello Soroi san” the butler greeted her with a nod, holding the door open for Mako and leaving just after she enters the room.  
She still turned around and waved at closed door thought - “Bye Soroi san!” – and spinned back just as quickly – “Hi Satsuki-Sama!”  
“Hello Mako, why don’t you have a sit”  
_“Hum!”_ and Mako plumped in the chair closer Satsuki. When her sight landed on the table her mouth dropped open, drooling like a river, (because she had somehow missed the furniture enhanced completely with a great variety of candies, pantries, cakes, warm and cold beverages, and all kinds of sweeties). Taking in the scent of the fresh cocked food, her eyes got wide, and twinkling.

Thankfully Satsuki had mercy on her.  
“Why, help yourself will you?”  
In a mile sec, she was stuffing her mouth, face full of bliss, with tears threaten to fall at corner of her eyes.

 _“Sho._ . . wha du yuh nuhd me fuh?”  
“Well, with Ryuko’s birthday coming the next week I was thinkin-“  
“WHAAAA???!!!! _gulp,_ Ryuko-chan’s b-day is next week?! But she told me hers was in 2 months!”  
“Oh really? . . . that actually does makes sense. Father probably also changed her birth date in other to protect her identity.”  
“Oh, oh, oh! I figure out! You want me to help you pick a present for her right?!”  
“No, not really, I mean that _as well but_ . . .      _sigh._ . . “  
_“Huh?_ What is the problem Satsuki-Sama?”

“I just thought this could be a good opportunity to get . . .   closer to Ryuko, but I just have no idea of how.”  
“But you’re right! This **is** the perfect opportunity!!!”  
“How so?”  
“Don’t you see? She doesn’t know is her B-day! _We could make a surprise party for Ryuko-chan!!!!!!!!_ ”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

  
Ryuko never thought she would experience such a feeling of accomplishment just by working at an ordinary job. Finishing her hard work, learning new stuff, and even with some of the weird mechanism’s nomenclature, or when things could be a bit repetitive, everything was very exciting. She was indeed growing found of basically becoming a grease monkey.

 

It all started when she went back to apologize for stealing a bike that one time when she made the _stupid_ decision to try and face Nui and Ragyo alone. Her sister had already paid for the financial loos but she still felt the _need_ to say sorry _personally._

The owner, of _course,_ accepted her apologize with no grudge held against her. To her surprise, she actually seemed more interested in her _taste_ of choice, asked in what condition the automotive was and even offered a free maintenance and a support discount for _life._

The dark-haired girl then had to explain that sadly the bike was no longer in her possession, for. . . _reasons,_ and that she barely had the chance to enjoy it to it’s fullest. However, they still fall into a long and engaging conversation mostly about motorbikes, that end up with the job proposal.

  
And she discovered she was quite the prodigy!

  
So far she had only dealt with heavy lifting, but after observing attentively for two weeks, she was finally working on a bike alone for the first time. Even if the problem was simple, she was still proud of herself for her small step forward.  
When the alarm ranged, signaling the end of the shift, she got up from her crouch, hazily cleaned her face with the towel on her shoulder and went for the bathrooms.  
After she cleaned herself, she said goodbye for the owner, and her co-workers, and went back home with the secondhand scooter Mr Barazo gave her.

 

 _________________________________________________________________________

 

Something was _really_ off.

 

Usually, she could hear the yelling, laughing and all the other noises the family made by a mile, but even their _street_ was weirdly quiet.

She hopped off the bike, with a good distant away from the house, and _slowly_ crept towards it, fists up and instincts flaring.

She all but burst the door open with her foot, streaking a stance for attack, and was met with a chorus of:

 

  
**_“SURPRIIIIIISE!!!!!”_**

 

  
“WOW! WHAT?”

  
**_“HAPPY_ _BIRTHDAY!!!!”_**

 _“RYUUUUUUUKO-CHAAAAANNNN!!!!!!”_ Mako lunged herself at her, planted a quick kiss to her lips when she catched her in a hug, and cheered “Happy b-day Ryuko-chan!”  
“B-but Mako its _not_ my birthday yet” had she mixed the date? This was really sweet but-  
“No silly, Satsuki-sama knew it and told me she wanted to do something especial for you! Today _is_ your _actual_ birthday!”  
Now _that_ was unexpected.

 

Feeling the blush on her checks, she looked for her sister to thank her for the caring gesture, but stopped in her tracks the minute her eyes landed on the older girl.

Everyone was wearing a party hat, but Satsuki had basically a ‘tower’ of them on her head, because  _god-knows-why._ Like a freaking _unicorn._

Satsuki Kiryuin. The thick eyebrow unicorn.

 

 _“W-Wha-”-_ she snorted- _“HAAHAHHHAHAHHAHAH_ w-what the _hell_ is that on your _head???”_

“Oh, oh, oh I was the one who made it for her!!!” the coconut head said proudly.

Of course she did.

The former student council president smiled, embarrassment written all over her face but also contentment. Mako knew how much Ryuko could get all flustered and overwhelming by the surprise, and Satsuki all but volunteered herself to be the goat to put her sister at easy. Even if it meant utter embarrassment.

When her laughter ceased a bit, Ryuko took a good look at decoration and all the people that had somehow managed to fit inside the small house.  
Everything was covered in balloons, crepe ribbons and confetti of all colors as well as big ass cloth hanging from the roof written “happy birthday” in bold letters, with a chibi version of her face draw in each side.

Before she could appreciate more of the hard work her sister and her girlfriend had put together, Mako got down from her arms, took her hand, pulled her towards the cake, and they all began to sing.

  
_“- happy birthday to you!!!!~”_

  
“Make a wish Ryuko-chan!”  
Face red like an tomato, but heart soaring with happiness, she blew the candle.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Oi! MINA!!! I think it’s time for Ryuko-chan to open her presents!!!!”  
“She is right!” Uzu exclaimed “ And as my gift,” he pulled his sword from his back “ I give you a fight with me! The one we never got to finished because of that crazy, little blondie shit!!!!” and he pointed the sword at her.  
_‘Ooohhh, you gotta be kidding . . . ”_ Ryuko thought, but she still got up, showing her sharp canines with a smirk and pointed at him – “You’re on !!!”

 

 

  
**_Fives minutes later . . ._ **

 

  
“See ? I told you I could beat your ass any day” she said matter of fact-ly, dropping the mock sword on the ground. “Lets go back to the party”

 ** _“Huuuh_** I-Impossible . . . ”

 _“Yeah, yeah, yeah_ lets go already”  
“Come on dumb monkey, stop your bitch ass winning and lets go back, I need to give the transfer student her present _too”_  
_“Humph._ . . ”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Here,” - Nonon extended to her a instrument case - “have fun with it”

Ryuko opened the case and almost drooled at the sight of it. She hadn’t played in years, but the instrument was so . . . _beautiful_ and _breathtaking_ that she felt the long forgotten urge to play coming to her once again.

  
It almost made her _like_ Nonon.

“Huh? What is this?” she asked however, when she noticed a small paper attached to the back of the guitar and picked it up to show it to Nonon.  
“Oh, it’s a receipt”  
“What for?”  
“In case you change your mind about this _crude_ thing you can exchange it for an _actual_ string instrument.” She said, with that _shitty eating grin of hers._  
Indeed, in the verse of the paper was a list of fancy types of violins, but _that_ was not what _really_ triggered Ryuko _nooooo._ . . to top it all, _just_ where the receipt was glued to, Nonon had signed on the guitar with beautiful and intricate handwrite :

  
                          ** _“For the Stinky Bitch”_**

_SIIIIIIIIGH._

_Almost._ ALMOST.

 _“Grrrrrrr._ . . T-thanks” she forced herself to said. This was her sister’s girlfriend after all. She needed to put up with her. For now.

 

“But, you can’t create anything descent with it without _this!”_

  
After fixing his glasses Inumuta pushed Nonon aside, _“Hey! The fuck are you d-_ ” dumping a bunch of gadgets to enhance the electric guitar in front of Ryuko. Pedals, several different kinds of sounds amplifiers, a computer mixer, a seemingly infinity web of wires, and _god-knows-whatever-the-hell-he-began-to-spill-about._  
“Okay, okay, I _get_ it, this will make the sound better right??”  
“If you wanna put it like that then yes.”  
“Well, thanks then I –”

“Well aren’t you a big _cop-cat???_ How the _fuck_ did you even _knew_ I was going to give her that, shit face???”  
“Shows just how predictable you’re Jacuzure, I didn’t even _need_ to use any info to know that. Also, I thought I was the _dog,_ snake~” he _teased._  
_“Oh,_ you’re asking for it I-”

“Matoi! Here is my present!!!”

Gamagori interrupted their bickering with his huge hand entering Ryuko sight just when she was starting to have fun.  
He opened his fist to show a small box, with a neat yellow wrapping.  
She picked and inside was a invitation for free driving classes. . . _at Gamagori very own school?_

 _“Huh._ . . ?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know that I _do_ know you have been driving around with no license since you first step on Honnouji City. Even if he is no longer in the disciplinary chair, GAMAGORI IRA WILL NOT LET THE SISTER OF KIRYUIN SATSUKI PUT HER LIFE AND THE LIFE OF OTHERS IN DANGER!”  
What did she _expect._  
_“Erm._ . . thanks I guess . . . ”

Next was Mikisugi. He walked to her with a small envelope.  
“Here Ryuko-kun, is for you and Mako. Be sure to make the best of it together.”

_‘For me and Mako hun?’_

Curiously she opened it . . . and pulled a 50% discount coupon for a sex shop.

Why wasn’t she surprised?

Her ears got so red she swore they would fell from her head at any moment. Or at least set it on fire.

  
Completed unaware of her girlfriend dismay, Mako plucked the card from her hands eagerly, saying out loud all the cute and nice stuff they could find there while she was mumbling all curses she knew at the ex-teacher, the vein in forehead treating to explode.  
“And don’t worry Ryuko, the attendant is a very nice girl, she will answer any and all the questions you’ll have while you’re there, but if you still have any doubts . . . ” – his voice dropped into a low and _lewd_ tone – “ I could you _‘teach’_ you how to enjoy it the _most~”_

  
Before she could even _think_ of a snarky comeback to quit with his creepy bullshit, Satsuki beat her to it.  
The older girl stared daggers at the back of the man’s head. She uncrossed her legs, one of her feet just _barely_ brushing the ground just enough for her powerfully resolve to pour from her in a single streak of pure light.  
‘ _You better **not** step any closer into my sister’s personal space’_ it clearly said.

And Oh _hooo did_ he got the memo.

 _“Hehhehhe._ . .” he laughed nervously itching his head. He took _several_ steps back and put a hand on Tsumugu shoulder “Your turn friend.”  
_“Hum.”_

“Yeah, what _did_ you get for me _hentai_ number two?” Ryuko challenged him with a smirk.  
From a blue colored plastic bag, he pulled his trademark gun and pointed at her.  
“Oh _come ooooonnn,_ not you t-”  
“Let me tell you two pieces of information” - and he took a drag off his cigarette – “ One : This is the very gun I used when I first fought you, and Two : as the daughter of the founder of the Nudist Beach and great adversary, I offer you this as a hand-me-down.”  
So he flipped the gun and thrusted the handle in Ryuko’s hand.  
That . . . was actually kind of _cool_ of him she thought, even if he still pulled the whole _‘Dramatic Stunt’_ of his.

And if she was honest with herself, she always thought that gun was _really neat._

“Thanks, I -”  
“Ryuko-chan you _reeeeaaally_ need to taste th-AH!” in her excitement to show Ryuko the tastiest candy she had found yet, Mako tripped on the wires and bumped on her, making her accidently pull the trigger.

**_“HUH!”_ **

_“Oh, **SHIT!**_ THIS THING IS STILL _LOADED_ YOU CRAZY FUCK?!” she screamed.

 

He tipped once, twice and fell on his front like an huge oak tree. The ground shaking like a earthquake and almost cracking from the impact.  
_**“HUUUUUH!!!**_ _HUH HUUH UH UH HUM_ **_GRRRRRRRR??!!!!_** He tried to said as his eyes darted around, the only part of him that could still move.  
His whole body was frozen, even his long face, in a perfect frown, eyes bulging, jaw tensed and clenched teeth. The face of indignity.  
There, lied on the ground was Gamagori Ira, our lovable giant, stiff as a plank of wood, ass in the air full needles, much like a hedgehog.

 

  
And that. Was the funniest shit Ryuko has ever seen.

 

  
_“PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHHHHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAAA!!!_ Alright, alright _HAHAHHAHHHHA_ I-I fucking _loved_ this thing!”  
And the whole party burst out laughing along side her. _Even_ Satsuki.  
Tsumugu quickly moved to pick out all the needles which only prompt _more_ laughing, but Ira still lied there unmoving.

  
_“Hehehhe_ why isn’t Gamagori-senpai back to normal yet? Did Ryuko broke him?”  
“Actually yeah.”  
“Wait _what?”_  
He took another long drag off his cigarette.  
“Let me tell you two pieces of information, One : Matoi hit a bunch of random nerves without the proper technique, and Two : If I try to forcibly get his muscles back in place it might hurt him.”  
“But don’t worry,” – Mikisugi intervened – “he will get back to normal on his own with no sequelae.”  
“When thought?”  
“I don’t know.”  
**_“HUUUUHHHH??????”_**  
_“HAHHAHA!_ Just kidding! By the looks of it in a about an hour or so.”  
_“HUMPFT!”_

“C-Came on Sanageyama. _AHEM,_ lets _pffffft,_ lets help him sit on the couch” they each pick an arm for leverage, lift him(Satsuki supporting most of the weight _of course),_ and arduously sat him on the large couch.

Mikisugi send a single needle to the middle of his forehead and said “There, at least he gets to eat and speak for the time being. Lets just hope he doesn’t need to go to the bathroom.”  
Ira opened his mouth to reply but the whole situation was embarrassing enough, so he just stared knifes at two nudist beach’s.

  
“Hey I think I want one of those too! Do you think you can give me one Mohawk guy? They’ll really came in handy when the Kanto monkey won’t _stop_ spilling stupid shit ~”  
“Why, you little midge b-!”

“Okay, okay, _okay_ now, I think is my family’s turn to present Ryuko-chan” Mr. Bazaro _said._  
_“Heh,_ fine by me Ojisan”

 _“Hai!”_ the whole family saluted.  
They each brought a plate with a paper bag covering its content and put it on display over the small dinner table. Together, they dramatically pulled the bag _revealing_ . . .

. . . small miniatures of Ryuko in clay sculptures, or at least that’s what they _intended_ to make.

And to said they were bad. . . was a _compliment._

The were _shit._

  
Looking pretty much like blobs of melted dirty mud, _like something had sneezed it_ , with a red arrow and two big round shapes for boobs.  
Mr. Bazaro made a big bust one. Mataro’s had a even _bigger_ bust.  
And Mako’s had a **_huge_** bust, striking a brave pose with a tiny noodle arm holding up a half of an actual scissor painted red, and if the coconut hair was a give away, also a tiny Mako with a nosebleed, pig-backing tiny Ryuko.

“Sorry if is not as pretty as I wanted it to be” – her girlfriend apologized, looking downsided – “Guts ate the first one ”  
Said dog threw up a nasty ball of clay, paint and glitter (that, to tell the truth, wasn’t much different than what the family had sculpted) right next to Mako’s just as she finished her sentence.

And for last, Mrs. Suyuko’s . . . actually she didn’t noticed it at first because all her attention was focused on the horrendous _‘art’_ of the other members of the family, that said . . . _holy shit, it was **sick!**_ It showed a  _precise_ representation of the whole family at the dinner table, eating the infamous croquettes, to the _minimum_ details and painted at such. Everybody in the room was in _awe._

 

 _“S-Sugoi._ . .” she said, in astonishment.

“Ryuko-chan”  
_“Hun?”_ she answered still dazed.  
“We didn’t know if it was okay to do it, but. . .” as she trailed of, from the inside of another bag, she pulled a tiny _Senketsu,_ and put him to sat by Ryuko’s side on the tiny table.

 

She gasped. The room went _dead silenced._

 

She picked the tiny sailor uniform, brought it close to her face, and looked at it not believing in what her eyes were seeing.  
With her fingertips, she brushed it’s tiny lapel. When girl felt clay instead of fabric, her face contorted into a _painfully_ and _sorrow_ expression.  
Ryuko clenched her eyes close, tears bundling at their corners.

“Darling, I’m _so sorry,_ I shouldn’t hav-” but she could not finished, went the teen threw herself in her arms in a fiercely hug.  
“Thank you- _sob_ – thank you _so much!”_ she whispered, voice muffled with her face buried in the older woman _neck._  
_“Oh sweetie._ . .” the mother hugged her back.

 

  
Of course Mataro had to ruined the moment.

  
_“Oww, sobs, sobs,_ Moms made something so pretty! We should threw the rest of our _crap_  in the _garbage!!!!!”_  
_“No!_ Don’t you even _dare!”_ she said, pulling away from Suyuko’s embrace, drying her tears with the back of her sleeve – “I love _all_ of _it!”_  
_“Gasp!_ Really ???” the family gasped.  
“Really.” She said smiling.  
_“Guts, Guts????”_  
_“Yeah,_ even yours little shit" and she petted the pug affectionately.

 

 

 

 

 

>                             _**“ALLELLUIA!~”**_

“Now that the Mankanshoku’s family fabulous and heartfelt presents were gave to you, it is time for Ryuko-chan’s new but also long-since-lost family-member- _that-is-the-one-responsible-for-this-great-party-and-it’s-great-delicious-food!!!!!!!!!!-”_ – she stopped and took a huge breath of air- “ Satsuki Oneechan!!!!” Mako said excited, waving her arms at Satsuki.

“Thanks for setting up the stage for me Mako” even if it was still a bit odd , Satsuki had long since came to appreciate Mako’s intricate speeches of visuals, movements and puns. She came to understand that it was the girl’s own kind of resolve.  
Her own way to express how she feels for others.  
To show how _much_ she cares for them.

“No sweat !!”  
_“Hum”_ and she walked to her sister with a simple and small, baby blue, box in her hands.  
“Here, happy birthday _si-Ryuko.”_ She cursed in her thoughts. In the end she couldn’t bring herself to said it. Even after Mako had reassured her several times through out the week, that her sister _already_ saw her as part of her family, deep down a insecure part of herself always felt as if Ryuko would never accept her. And she most definitely didn’t want to impose that on her.  
Don’t matter how much hurts.

“Thanks Sats”. She opened it, wondering what the other girl could had possibly gave her.

 

A key

_Ooooh, she **didn’t**._

  
“Go a head, press the alarm button” Satsuki urged her.  
“Sure!”

 

 

 

 

 

> **_[“Shinjiru koto ni tsukare ]_ **  
>  **_[tojita sekai kara]_ **  
>  **_[nukedasezu ni~”]_ **

A loud song burst from outside. She turned to her sister who answered with a nod and a smile. She crossed the room eagerly, opened the door and went after it.

 

 

 

 

 

> _**[Kizuitara]** _  
>  _**[Kono sekai mo kawaru kara~]** _

  
Holy _shit._  
She **fucking** did it!

 

 

 

 

> **_[Yoake no SANBIKA!]_ **  
>  **_[kokoro de utau~]_ **

Ryuko rushed for it – _**“HAHHAHAAAAA** holy **crap,** look at this **baby!”-**_ and practically _threw_ herself at the bike. She went circling about it, checking every part of it’s sweet and _sharp_ design, prodding and poking here and there.  
She held the handle, and turned to ask hopefully “ C-Can I ?”  
_“Heh,_ You may do whatever you want with it, It is _yours_ after all” the older girl said.

 

She hopped on it with no hesitation and put the key in the ignition. Man, she was _crazy_ to hear and _feel_ the roar this baby could make!  
_‘Lets see what you can do!’_ and turned the key.

 

. . .

 

 _“Eh_ ?” she itched her head. Nothing happened?

She hopped off and went looking for the problem. Nothing was out of place and she had _just_ spent a good time checking it before as well.

“What gives Satsuki?”  
But Mako answered her instead.  
“It has no gas, Ryuko-chan!”  
“ _W-whu_ -Why not?!!!”

 

“Mako told me that you had just found a job, and she said you would probably feel more comfortable buying the gasoline on your own terms.”

  
_Shit,_ that actually _did_ sound a lot like something she would, even if it sadly meant she couldn’t ride the bike right away. _‘Oh well.’_ She shrugged her shoulders. _‘Still awesome.’_ Dragging the bike by the handle, she pulled it towards the house to tuck it away more _‘securely’._ Not that _any_ of the neighbors would’ve been dumb enough to mess with something of _hers_ of all people but, you never know right?

 

When she passed by Satsuki, and the older sister asked uncharacteristically shy: “Did you . . . liked it?” as if she going _extremely_ Mak- _I mean_ overboard _just now_ wasn’t a give away.

Man, Satsuki could be dense as fuck.  
“You’re _kidding,_ I fucking loved it you big caterpillar-eyebrow dork !”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

The party was still going on, when she excused herself for a bit.

She was up the roof looking at the sky, staring at its deepness, longingly, remembering what Mako had said not long ago, when they looked at a sky much like the one she was staring at that moment.

 _“But Senketsu will always be with you, forever in your heart!”_  
Her girlfriend had said, with her hand on hers, and they both over her heart.

She had not even noticed she was doing the same gesture, nor that she had picked the tiny sailor uniform with her other hand and was absently stroking it with her thumb.

“Ryuko”  
. . . _Or_ that her sister had manage to sneak up on her apparently.  
“So you found me huh? Don’t worry I’ll get down in a sec” she said after she put the sculpture back in her pocket.

“Actually, I wasn’t looking for you to get you back to the party, there is. . . _something_ I would like to show you, if you would accompany me?”  
“ _Uh_. . . sure”

Together, they got down from the roof, and went for Satsuki’s car. But this time, Ryuko noticed, there was no personal driver like usual.  
‘ _Weird_. . .’

“So, where are we going?” and Satsuki began to drive them away from the Mankanshoku’s house.  
“It’s a surprise” she answered simply.   _“Humph,_ you’re no fun Kiryuin Satsuki” she said mockly.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“We’re here.”  
“Wait, this is just your midge of a girlfriend’s house!”  
“Correct” the older girl said, getting out of the car.  
‘ _Ugh just tell me already you’re driving me nuts, I’m sick of all this vague answers!_ ’ she thought while following her.  
“ _Come on!_ Just tell what is it already!!!”  
“Be patient, you’ll see it soon”  
‘ _UUUHHHHHHHHHHG_ ’

  
The girls didn’t head for the main door though, instead they wondered around the exaggeratedly big, and thick walls, much like a certain elite four member, that enclosed the propriety, until they reached an old looking door on a part of it that seems to house a freacking forest inside.  
The older girl picked a key from her purse, laid her other palm on the old looking door, but then she just stopped there, staring a head with a troublesome look on her face.

  
“Satsuki, is everything alright?”  
But she didn’t answered right away.

 

She closed her eyes and after taking a few deep breaths, she said “The day father told me of who Ragyo really was, the day I lost my eyes of innocence, was the scariest day of my life. ” Ryuko’s eyebrows shoot up and her eyes grew wide. “I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible.” – she then turned to face her sister –“But when I heard of what she did to you . . .”

 

 

 

 

 

>   _"Nonon”_  
>  _“H-Hai!” she answered, with a bit of surprise, the other girl had not spoken for almost half an hour after all._  
>  _“You said the gardeners are working on your house today right?_  
>  _“Uh huh”_  
>  _“Can you show me?”_  
>  _“Sure thing Satsuki-chan! Lets go there right now!” the pink head said bubbly after grabbing her hand._
> 
> _The were at the Jakuzure mansion, in Nonon’s room._  
>  _For some reason, Ragyo still let her frequently visit the girl, who was possibly her last source of innocence in that savage and cruel world she had just discovered, even after all the mess up things she would make her own daughter go through every day._
> 
> _Maybe to some, it would seem as if she was doing it to maintain her social image, keeping in contact with the other prestigious family.  
>  But most definitely **not** , and Satsuki **knew it**. In Ragyo eyes, it was just another way to torment her. She found to be much more **delightfully** , as she put it **herself** , to try and break the small girl just after she had given her some space to breath._
> 
> _Only Satsuki, truly knew and experienced in the **flesh** just how **sick** the woman really was.  
>  _
> 
> _When the two young girls reached the garden, several people were already there working on it fervently and precisely._  
>  _Nonon’s nose wrinkled in disgusting._  
>  _“Eeeewwww, they are all dirty and there are worms a-and, and it smells like poop! Lets go back Satsuki-chan this is no fun!”_  
>  _But she ignored her friend and went for the closest gardener anyway._  
>  _“Excuse me, Ojisan”_  
>  _“H-Hai, Satsuki-sama” The man who looked to be about thirty, with brown messy hair, answered startled. He was not expecting the sudden appearance of the Kiryuin heiress._  
>  _“Would you teach me gardening?”_  
>  _“A-are you s-sure you’re allowed though? I-Iwouldnotwantyoutogetintroublebecauseofme’causethenI’llbeintroublean-”_  
>  _Satsuki stamped her tiny foodand it was more then enough to quit his ramblings._  
>  _“GULP, I’ll t-teach you w-with pleasure, l-lets start with the basics okay. . .” what a complete 180° hun?_
> 
>   
>  _And from that point on, Satsuki always took a time to stay by the garden with Nonon, when ever she visit the girl._
> 
> _“Soroi” she called the butler later that same day, back in the Kiryuin mansion, after he served her the tea._  
>  _“What would you need Satsuki-san?”_
> 
>   
>  _“What type of flower, do you offer to the dead?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _. . ._
> 
> _Hey_. . .
> 
>  

HEY!

  
“Hey Sats, are you still in there?”  
“ _Huh_?”  
“You just froze in place again, a-are you sure you’re alright? You don’t _really_ need to show me whatever is on the other side of this door if it is too _personal,_ or it has something to do with rainbow-bit-”

“ _No_!”

  
“. . .”

  
“I’m sorry is just. . . I am _fine_ Ryuko, don’t worry. I just. . . have not came here in a _long_ time”  
Ryuko nodded, still not convinced.

She finally opened the door, and urged the younger girl to step inside with her.  
They were in a small corridor like room, that lead to another door.  
“I’ll show you everything first, than I will explain, okay?”  
Ryuko didn’t liked how the other girl sounded so insecure, so small. She was _Satsuki_ after all!

It made her feel uneasy.

She opened the door and . . . _wow_.

 

It was a _giant_ and beautiful garden.

  
It had flowers in majority, _duh_ , all in its center, but also huge trees and other plants surrounding it, much like the great walls shielding the whole mansion.

Satsuki leaded her around the huge maze, explaining in detail about each and every plant, their characteristics and meanings, but she stopped abruptly when they reached a single white flower, the only of its type, cleary secluded from the others.

She did the same when older girl kneeled in front of it and caressed one of its petals.  
She looked curiously at it. What made it so especial?

“Ryuko”

  
“. . .?”  
“Thirteen years ago, I buried the seed of this _white chrysanthemum_. Every time I came here, I would nurse it to blossom. After a while, it picked Nonon’s interest as well, and she helped me sow all this others as a shield around it”

 

 

Then it hit her.

  
_The_ _date_ , _and_ -  
“I brought you here because. . . me and Nonon, we built this place for you”  
“Because of my plan to over through Ragyo, I was stolen of the right to morn the death of my baby sister. I couldn’t held a Tsuya for her, nor make a Haka, and definitely not have an Butsudan at my house.”  
“So I planted this flower, and vowed to look after it, just how I would have looked after you if I had the chance. Just how I would look after the whole world from that day on. Here, is where I sowed the seed of my resolve to fight against Ragyo.”

 

She had no words to respond.

  
This whole place. This _whole place_ , was built from scratch just for _her_.

She bowed her head, bangs covering her eyes. A overwhelming feel of shame took hold of her being.

  
“Satsuki, didn’t it ever occur to you that . . . that I could have turn out to be _just like her_? I mean _fuck_ , it almost happened didn’t it?? When I wore Junketsu?????”  
“No.” she answered simply, but with certainty.  
“ _BUT_ -”

“Because I would had _never_ forgive myself if your death had been in vain, you were the _reason_ I never gave up. And now,  _knowing_ you, it just-”  
“But _knowing_  now _how_ everything happened, how can you _not_ resent me?! Not even a bit???? _Like_ , dad only choose to save _me_ , how came _that_ doesn’t make you _utterly pissed about me????!”_

“I _don’t_ , because _neither_ of us had a say in anything. I am _not,_ but if I _had_ to be ‘pissed’ at someone, that would definitely be father, _not_ you.”  
“ _But_ -”  
“ _Ryuko_ ” and she laid her palm on the younger girl’s head. It made the life-fiber hybrid finally looked up to her, with a frown in her face, teeth clenched, lips trembling, and tears rolling down her checks. _  
_

“Stop. I _know_ what you’re doing. Stop demeaning yourself! Stop trying to find a reason as to why I would secretly hate you! You _need_ to let go of all this hate you have for _yourself_. I _know_ it will be hard, specially with Senketsu no longer by your side, but you _must_ , because that is no _reason_ for it. You’re not like mother. You are not a _monster_!”

“Is just. . . everything is still _too_ much to handle and - _sniff_ – that’s so much _more_ complicated _shit_ in all this, that I still don’t understand!”  
But then Satsuki grinned at her “ _Heh_ ,” and she ruffled the hair under her palm “but you said it yourself, remember? ; _not making sense, is kinda of our thing_ ”.

Ryuko _looked_ at the older girl, and saw nothing in her heart but love and acceptance.  
And her contagious grin reached her as well.

 

 

“ _Shit_ , you’re right” and the two sisters were suddenly giggling lividly.

 

She dried her tears off a second time that day, ‘ _Fuck, is everyone trying to transform me into a ball of sappiness or what??_ ’ and a different thought clouded her mind. It suddenly made _whole lot_ sense why a girl like Nonon would take a liking for gardening. . . 

“ _Hehheheheheh_ So _that’s_ why the snake likes gardening and shit.”  
“ _Uh_??” she was genuinely confused.  
“ _Oooooh_ , don’t play dumb with me _Kiryuin_ , you and the midge totally _got down and dirty_ in here like all the time _didn’t you?!_ ”  
_“W-Wha- how-how didyo-???!!!!”_

She didn’t need a more bluntly confirmation than the blush across her sister’s face, but. . .  
“ _Wait_. . . are you serious? You never catch on it??”  
“ _Catch_ _on_ -just what are you talk about?!”

_  
‘OH MY FUCKING GOD! I’AM GOING TO HAVE TO **SPELL** **IT** **OUT** TO HER????’_

  
“JESUS CHRIST SATSUKI!!! SHE LEARNED TO DO THIS SHIT TO HAVE AN EXCUSE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, **YOU** **DUMBASS**!!!!”

 

". . .”

 

“You are. . . you’re _right_!” the older girl said still _totally_ _surprised_ as if she had just discovered the meaning of existence.  
“ _PFFFFFFFFFTTTTTHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAH!S-SATSUKI KIRYUIN!!!! THE CLUELESSLY CREATURE THAT **EVER EXISTED HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH**_ ” - Satsuki growled in self-consciousness and frustration, slapped the back of the birthday girl’s head and pulled her ear with no mercy.

“ _HAHHHAHAHHHAH **OOOOOUUUCH**!STOOOP!OOWOWOOWOWOOUCH!THIS **FUCKING** HURTSYOUCRAZYBITCH!NONONONOOOOODON’T TWISTIT **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!!!I’AM **SORRYOKAY** PLEASESTOOOOOP!_”  
Only _then_ Satsuki let it go, and she began to try rubbing away the pain from her ear.

“You’re evil!” she said pouting.  
“You deserved it”. But even embarrassed as hell from the teasing, Satsuki still smiled at the smaller girl.

  
She raised her hand towards her head once again but stopped halfway.

  
Ryuko had noticed a while ago, that she had this habit whenever their were having a close moment, but had never went through with it until now. Seen her falling in the same patterned again, Ryuko bowed her head close to her and said “Go a head”.

And the ex-student council president ruffled the hair of the transferred student delinquent, who searched for what it felt like an eternity for the love of her father, only to discovered she had a sister who loved her more than _he_ could’ve ever imagined, long before she even met her.

She closed her eyes, just feeling the scratch of the fingers on her head, lolling her temptatively to sleep.  
‘ _This is really nice_.’ What was also nice, was the fact that she could practically feel the fond smile of the older girl without looking.

 

After a while Satsuki stopped, and Ryuko still drowsed with sleep reluctantly said “ _Yawn_ , lets go back _huh_? They must be wondering where we are and I want to see if Mataro is still hand feeding Gamagori _hehhehehehh_ ”  
“You’re right, but first . . . happy birthday Imouto” she said wholeheartedly.  
“Thanks. . . _oneesan_ ” she replied blushing, but just as sincerely.

They got up, and turned back to find the door. But before Ryuko followed her sister, she took a moment to look at the white flower, and after considering a bit, placed the tiny Senketsu to rest at the base of the _white chrysanthemum_.  
“ _Oi_ Satsuki! Wait for me!” and she rushed for her sister side, who had put a good distance between the two them“ Hey, _Usain_ _Bolt_ , did you gave me that bike just in case I wouldn’t like this?”

 

 

 

 

 

> **_[“. . . Rojiura no nuke michi]_ **  
>  **_[Amai yuuwaku wa michi]_ **  
>  **_[Dare ni mo mada hanashitenai]_ **  
>  **_[atashi no himitsu o kon'ya]_ **  
>  **_[Oshie tageru~”]_ **
> 
>  

 

FIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hun, did she? *rubs chin, lips jutting out*
> 
> Dude, I had so much fun writing this one! And I wrote it fast too ! A full story in like a week? Must be my new record. I mean like, I did had this idea waaaay back when the anime first aired but only now I sat down to actually do it. Maybe cause I just re-watched it again.  
> Anyway, here are some fun facts about the story:  
> • I really hope I got the meanings of the white mum right. From what I searched, they are used in funerals and mean purity and truth. Eh? Get it? Cause of Junketsu and stuff. . .  
> • Originally, the story was suppose to start at the very end were Ryuko is already outside, Satsuki takes her to the garden and they mention stuff about the party. But the story basically got a flow of its own and I went with it! And yeah, yeah I know! The whole garden/blumenkraz thing is pretty on the nose, but it was a headcannon of mine that I thought would fit nicely in the lore of the show, specially for Nonon, so I am sorry if it is not as clever as it could be.  
> •Mikisugi was suppose to give Mako a lingerie as a gift for Ryuko and hijinks ensue, but I thought this idea was funnier!  
> •And the whole joke with Satsuki no catching-on on Nonon’s naughty plan, was the first joke I came up for this story waaaay back in the original idea.
> 
> PS.: In japanese, Ojisan(Uncle), Obasan(Aunty), Ojiisan(Grampa) and Obaasan(Granma) are also used for people who are not related to you but you considered family(like Ryuko and Mako’s parents), or when, specially younger children, refer to older people they don’t know. In Brazil we do that as well and I’m pretty sure we got that from the japanese immigrants, cool right?  
> PPS.: in portuguese, the act to pet someone on the head affectionately is called ‘to give a cafuné’.  
> PPPS.: If Nonon did not learned the skill to plant just to please Satsuki in some way, I’ll be super disappointed!!!!!!  
> PPPPS.: How came no one had invented a song alarm for automotives yet? That would be so cool!!!!!
> 
> I guess I covered everything so, like and leave a comment ! I don’t have a beta and English is not my first language, so criticism is very, very welcome!


End file.
